When Rotted Floors Attack
by cindy123
Summary: Dean and Sammy are hurt, Danny feels guilty, but really, who can blame a guy for giving in to the puppy eyes? Danny-16, Dean-15, Sammy-nearly 11.


**Okay, I've been getting some messages, asking if I'm EVER going to write another Three Brother's story. Well, I am, but I'm having a hard time coming up with a good plot. That being said, I wanted to put something out there, just so you know that I haven't abandoned Danny, Dean and Sammy. This is a short little one-shot. I know it isn't much, but it's something! I really am not a fan of the title, but my mind drew a blank so this is the best I could come up with. Daniel is 16, Dean is 15 and Sam is 10, almost 11. And of course, the only one I own is Danny! I hope you enjoy.**

 **Cindy**

 **When Rotted Floors Attack**

"Dad's gonna kill me!" Daniel Winchester cried for the millionth time as he paced the small ER waiting room of the non-descript hospital, the name of which he had already forgotten.

"Danny, calm down. Dad isn't gonna kill you," Dean Winchester said from the seat he occupied, his ankle too sore to join his older brother as he attempted to wear a groove in the bland, beige carpet.

Daniel turned to his brother, throwing his arms out at his sides, his eyes wide as he took in the ragged form of his younger brother. "Are you freaking kidding me, Dean! You're hurt! You won't be able to walk on that ankle for at least a couple of weeks! And Sammy…I…,"

"Sammy will be fine, Danny…you'll see. Any minute now the doctor will come out and tell us we can take the squirt home," Dean interrupted, not liking the direction the conversation was headed.

Daniel let out something between a heavy sigh and a sob as he all but collapsed in the seat next to Dean. "It's all my fault. Dad told me…do not leave the apartment except for school and to run to the store if needed. If I had just listened, you wouldn't be hurt and Sammy…Sammy wouldn't be back there somewhere with God knows what wrong with him," he breathed out, voice shaky as he got closer and closer to being unable to hold in his tears. He glanced over when he felt Dean gently grasp his arm.

"It isn't your fault, Danny. I was the one who begged you to take us to that old house. I was sure it was haunted and I want to hunt ghosts. I was the one who told Sammy to turn on the puppy eyes. If anyone is to blame it's me so just stop tearing yourself up like this!" Dean said, his green eyes meeting his brother's brown ones.

"I'm the oldest. I'm the one in charge when Dad is gone. It doesn't matter how we ended up exploring that house…I'm the one responsible," Daniel said in reply.

Dean sighed as he dropped his eyes to the floor before looking back up at his brother. "Okay, Dad's gonna be pissed…but, he's gonna be pissed at all of us, not just you. He knows how relentless Sammy and I can be. He's been on the receiving end of it and given in. He'll yell, tell us how disappointed he is, but he's mostly gonna be relieved that we're all relatively intact. He'll call it a learning experience. You know how Dad is."

Daniel blew out a breath and shook his head. "But what if Sammy isn't intact? What if he's hurt worse than we think? What if he…"

"Don't even say it, Danny. He's gonna be fine!" Dean hissed, though with no venom in his voice.

"He was unconscious, Dean. Didn't even make a sound when we got him out of that hole," Daniel said, misery apparent in his glistening brown eyes.

"He's gonna be fine. We would know it…would feel it if he wasn't. He just got a knock on the head and banged up a bit, but he's tougher than he looks," Dean comforted while at the same time hoping that he was right.

Daniel shook his head again and sunk lower in the chair. "He's only ten. He's so little and maybe if he'd just fallen through the floor and that was it, he would be okay, but then you fell through right on top of him and I couldn't stop you. I tried to grab you to keep you from falling too, but I couldn't…I couldn't…"

"No, you couldn't, because you aren't Superman, Danny. You got us out though and you got us here. I'm fine and Sammy will be fine too," Dean said.

Daniel looked at his brother and gave him a sad smile. "I hope you're right. I don't know what I'd do if something really bad happened to the squirt. I'd never forgive myself, that's for sure," he replied.

Just as Dean was about to argue that there was nothing to be forgiven for, the swinging doors that led to the exam rooms in the ER opened and a doctor who looked as though he'd been awake for days came walking straight up to the now standing Winchester brothers.

"I assume you are Sam Woodland's brothers?" the doctor asked wearily.

"Yes! I'm Danny and this is Dean. How is Sammy?" Daniel answered in an almost manic voice.

The doctor smiled as he looked at the sixteen year old in front of him. "Sam is going to be fine. He has a slight concussion, a bruised rib and some other very minor bumps and bruises, but none of his injuries are serious," the doctor explained.

Both brothers let out matching sighs of relief before Daniel's face went serious again. "But he was unconscious. I know that isn't a good thing," he said.

"Yes, he was unconscious and we can chock that up to the knock he received on his head, but we did scans and everything is fine. He woke up just a few minutes after he was brought back to the exam room and he was able to answer all of our questions," the doctor replied.

"So, does he have to stay here?" Dean asked.

The doctor shook his head and smiled at the younger of the two teens. "No, I see no reason to keep him. He'll be sluggish and will have a headache, and of course with a bruised rib it'll hurt to move and breathe for a bit, but Sam is young so he should heal up pretty quickly. You'll need to wake him every few hours over the next twelve hours or so, but other than that, children's Tylenol for the pain and plenty of rest and water. He should be up and moving around in no time. I'll have the nurse come get you once I have the release papers ready and you can take him home," he said with a smile.

"Thank you so much!" Daniel cried as he reached out and shook the doctor's hand.

"No problem," the doctor replied.

It was an hour later that found the three Winchester brothers sprawled out on the couch in their two bedroom apartment, Daniel on one end, Dean on the other, with a sleepy Sam stretched out between them, his head on Daniel's lap and feet on Dean's. The television was on, but the sound was turned down so as not to aggravate the youngest Winchester's already aching head.

"You doing okay, Sammy?" Dean asked as he glanced over at his youngest brother.

Sam looked up, his eyes clouded with pain. "'m fine, Dean…just like the last time you asked five minutes ago," Sam answered, the boy trying to sound irritated, but mostly just sounding incredibly tired.

"It wasn't five minutes ago, kiddo," Dean said with a fond grin.

"Okay…ten minutes ago then," Sam slurred sleepily.

Daniel smiled down at his brother and tenderly ruffled his messy hair. "You should get some sleep, Sammy. You look like you're ready to pass out," he said softly.

"My head hurts too much to sleep," Sam replied as he glanced up at his eldest brother.

"I know it does, squirt, but you need to get some rest," Daniel replied.

"But…what if I don't wake up? I read that sometimes people with concussions go to sleep and never wake up again. I don't want to not wake up…it'll hurt you and Dean and Dad if I don't," Sam said, his hazel eyes staring pleadingly up at Daniel.

"It would hurt us…more than you could ever imagine, but you know what, kiddo?" Daniel asked.

"What?"

"Dean and I would never let that happen and you know why?"

"Why?" Sam asked softly.

Daniel smiled down at his baby brother then glanced over at Dean before returning his attention to Sam. "Because, we love you more than anything in the world and we kind of like having you around, but mostly because we promised Mom and Dad, way back when you were just a baby, that we would always watch over you and we would always take care of you," he said.

Sam smiled at that and snuggled further into the couch and his brother. "And you would never break a promise, would you?" he commented.

"Nope…never in a million years, kiddo," Daniel replied with a fond smile. "Now, go to sleep."

Sam nodded, looked down and met Dean's gaze then slowly let his eyes shut. Within minutes he was sound asleep. Daniel watched his baby brother sleep for several minutes, his fingers carding softly through the boy's soft hair, then he looked over at Dean and smiled. "You can go get some sleep, Dean. I'll stay up with Sam," he said.

Dean shrugged and let his eyes drop down to Sam's lax face. "Nah, I'm good right here," he said, the urge to remain in physical contact with his baby brother stronger than his desire to crawl beneath his warm covers and sleep the aches and pains of his injuries away.

Daniel nodded in understanding and leaned back against the couch back. "At least get some sleep. I'll wake you when I wake Sammy," he said.

"Yeah, okay," Dean said as he laid his head back and closed his eyes.

Daniel let out a soft sigh and let his eyes drift to the television. It was going to be a long night, but the eldest Winchester was determined that he would never let down his guard again. There was far too much at stake.

 **THE END**

 **Not my best, but with only an hour to kill at work, not too bad I guess :) Please let me know what you think! There will be more of the Three Brothers...something longer next time, but no promises when that will be. The Supernatural muse is being stingy right now! Take care all!**

 **Cindy**


End file.
